The one
by Purple Snuggie
Summary: Nate x Cait. My fiance and me. Not really a cross over, just not sure where to put it. D: My feelings put through words..as best as I could. Mild swearing.


This fanfic is dedicated to the one and only...Nate.

For being my everything.

My sun.

Loving me.

Cherishing me...and being there for me.

I love you.

The song is not mine.

The one - Shakira.

* * *

_**So I find a reason to shave my legs**_

_**Each single morning**_

_**So I count on someone on**_

_**Friday nights to take me dancing**_

_**And then to church on Sundays**_

_**To plant more dreams**_

_**And someday think of kids**_

_**Or maybe just to save a little money**_

I was devastated when the last ex left me.

I thought there was no hope.

Nothing.

I even pondered thoughts of suicide.

I was broken. Destroyed from the inside out.

Eating myself alive.

I can't even stress how dead I felt inside.

Clouds covered me...black...huge...clouds that suffocated me. Blocking me from the sun.

Raining on me constantly.

I had spent days...weeks...crying over him. Wasting away in myself.

I had met Nate weeks before that ex left.

I didn't think anything of it. Just another friend...and probably another stalker on the game I constantly play, RE5.

But he was there for me when I was crushed.

I was too blind by the clouds to notice it.

His sweetness.

His love.

I tried my hardest to get over the said ex.

It was hard. I didn't think I was going to make it.

Like a small village that had a huge drought...

A friend came over, and began flirting with Nate. Nate flirted a bit back.

So with my low ass self esteem, I didn't think I had a fucking chance.

I was still wallowing in my dead self.

She seemed to turn him down and date someone else....so...I began to play with Nate even more.

I got used to him. Laughed with him.

Cried on his shoulder.

And then, like a hurricane it ripped through me. I began to fall for him.

I slightly recognized the feelings..but I wasn't sure.

My ex had left the giant, festering, gaping hole within my heart..and I didn't feel like the worlds best anything could heal it. Make things right in my crummy world...

So days after I realized my true feelings...I confronted Nate with the possibility of being turned down.

And he sort of did...turn me down that is..told me that me liking him was cool. He was embaressed and shocked. Didn't know what to say because he had secretly been admiring me from a distance this whole time.

He told me things online wouldn't work.

So I really gave up.

My heart sank.

And one night, I was talking to my friend Shawn...and things began to change.

Shawn told me that he was going to tell Nate everything...all of my feelings...he wanted to see me happy. And this was the best way to do it.

I told him no. He already won't date me...so it's fine. Just forget it.

But no, Shawn pressured until I popped and joined a voice chat on the playstation Network with Nate.

Shawn pressured, giving us the slight push...like a kid would need when he first took his training wheels off.

And Nate asked me out.

I said yes.

And our first date was in the playstation home. I'm not afraid to admit.

We have never met in reality. We will soon. But it just brings us closer to heart.

_**You're the one I need**_

_**The way back home is always long**_

_**But if you're close to me I'm holding on**_

_**You're the one I need**_

_**My real life has just begun**_

_**Cause there's nothing like your smile made of sun **_

I was doubtfull about the relationship at first. I was still recovering, and I warned him.

He was understanding, patient.

He did say I love you a bit fast..but understood when I couldn't say it back.

I didn't know if it was gonna work...he was 16. I was 18.

I had never dated someone younger than me..so it was new..and the feelings were new as well.

My SN on the PSN is CaitSith666 so I usually get confronted about being a satanist.

I'm not, but sometimes I joke about it and allow them to think that.

Nate is a Christian.

So when someone on the Playstation home that we frequented for our dates, accused me of it.

And he saw me joking.

It made us fight.

And that's when I truel realized how mature he was for his age.

I knew it was going to work.

_**In the world full of strangers**_

_**You're the one I know**_

Days passed.

Weeks passed.

Our love for each other grew.

Doing the things couples would do.

Stand up for each other.

Guide each other.

Listen to each other.

In every single one of my previous relationships I had never had such good communication like I do with Nate.

We understand each other fully.

Same mind wavelength.

Soulmates.

_**So I learned to cook**_

_**and finally lose my kitchen phobia**_

_**So I've got the arms to cuddle in**_

_**When there's a ghost or a muse**_

_**That brings insomnia**_

_**To buy more thongs**_

_**And write more happy songs**_

_**It always takes a little help from someone**_

More weeks passed. A month. Two months.

We had our ups and downs just like every relationship.

But we talked it out.

It was like I was on cloud 9, all of the time.

By our second month, I KNEW with everything in my heart that he was going to be the one for me.

He was it.

The end of the line.

I'm 19.

He's 17.

And we're both positive that we found each other.

No one else is as beautiful/handsome..no one else is like us.

I began to think of a deeper commitment.

It did scare me, but I knew that I could make it work...so I confronted him..and he agreed.

He proposed to me on September 10th. I received a ring shortly after...and I gave him one as well.

No major plans to rush and marry...but we plan the wedding slightly.

I made sure he was ok with the commitment before hand.

_**You're the one I need**_

_**You're the one I need**_

_**With you my real life has just begun**_

_**You're the one I need**_

_**You're the one I need **_

It's been 5 months since we started.

July 18th.

We have never been so in love before.

Everything we do, we do for each other.

Our hearts beat for each other.

We're completly alligned.

We plan the future.

Moving in.

The wedding.

Having children eventually.

I could care less what anyone else says...

I'm happy.

The one.

True.

Happiness all of mankind longs to find.

Longs to grasp.

Some aren't as lucky.

But I will say this, to all of you out there, who want to give up on love?

Don't.

You're true love will come to you.

May not be in an hour, a day, a week, a year...but they will.

Why?

Because that's how God works.

How fate works.

Never give up.

_**Nothing like your smile made of sun**_

_**Nothing like your love**_

_**Nothing like your love**_

_**Nothing like your love**_

Everyday is blissfull with him.

I was changed totally.

I believe in God...sorta. But he would never force me.

He's kind.

Generous.

Amazing.

The most incredible person on this planet.

One of my heros.

I look up to him as a man.

A person.

My friend.

My lover.

My soulmate.

And nothing will ever change that.

I will love him until the end of the earth.

We will die together. Non suicidal of course.

There is no better place than with him.

I love you, Nathaniel.

Always and forever.


End file.
